Wind Jutsu
Academy Kaze Bunshin (Wind Clone) Description: Basically your typical clone, formed from wind. It is easily bested by any sort of skill, but this clone is still better than the average bunshin as it is able to attack and be attacked. Kaze Fuuchuufuyuu (Wind Levitation) Description: Utilising and controlling the wind, the user is able to force the wind beneath an object in order to force it to rise up from the ground. The effectiveness of this jutsu is very much dependant upon the weight of the object in question, so large objects will take longer to lift, while lighter objects can be quickly lifted. Additionally, as the jutsu works by forcing wind beneath the targeted object, the higher the object gets, the harder it is to raise it any higher. The users control affects the speed at which they may raise an object, so while a person with only 5 control would be slow to raise a rock the size of a persons head, someone with a control of 40 could lift enormous boulders without showing significant sign of slowing. Only inanimate objects can be levitated. Yadama Furooseigyo (Projectile Control Skill) Description: A basic skill for those learning to master the art of wind control. With the ability to control air currents the user can utilize them to their advantage when throwing projectiles such as kunai or shuriken, using the wind to aid the speed and trajectory of their weapon. Someone with a 5 in control would only be able to give it a slight boost in power, while someone with a control of 40 could make them fly twice as fast. Hanpatsu Kaze no Jutsu (Retrieving Wind Technique) Description: Creating a small gust of wind, the user utilizes it to push towards them instead of away, specifically to push nearby objects towards them. Those with a 5 or so in Power will only be able to push small objects about the size of a kunai or shuriken towards them, while someone with a 40 in Power can push large animals and even people. Gennin Name of Jutsu: Smoke dome Rank of Jutsu: Genin Range of Jutsu:3x4 - 12x16 Jutsu's Element:Wind Description: The user exhales a thick cloud of smoke that forms itself into a defensive dome. The dome of smoke can be made small to encase just the ninja, or large to encase and protect a squad of ninja. The walls of the dome are thick and hard and are a challenge to break through. The smoke will repair itself from damage, but a large hole will require a lot of chakra to fix, thus taking up another jutsu as if you preformed the technique again. Chart: Academy: thick wood and stone Genin: Weak iron Chunin: Steel Jonin: Re-enforced steel Sanin: Diamond hardness Boufuu Kyouzuu no Jutsu (Gale Surge) Description: A defensive jutsu at best. The user distils the air around him or her with his or her chakra and at the exact moment of attack releases a large burst of air. The blast of wind goes out three feet and knocks a victim back at least five feet and can stop projectiles. It is a defensive move that is usually used when the user is caught off guard. The wind can only be released in one direction however, and a cool down period of three posts is required before it can be used again. Kaze Bakuhatsu (Wind Explosion) Requirements: Kaze Bunshin Description: Wind is gathered with chakra into a swirling ball that is hurled towards the opponent. The blast explodes on impact, causing cuts on the target's body if a direct hit. The actual force of the explosion of the Kaze Bakuhatsu feels as if a Gouken Stage 2 Punch is hitting you. A cool down period of two posts is required before this jutsu can be used again. Yadama Henshin Bakuha (Projectile Deflection Blast) Description: Building up a great amount of air in their chest, the user distils chakra to expel a great gust of wind directly from their mouth. The wind is not strong enough to push back something as solid as a human body but can deflect light projectiles such as kunai and shuriken. Okuridashi Kaze (Propelling Winds) Description: Loosing a short blast of air from their hands, the user is able to propel themselves in the opposite direction with considerable force. This jutsu is ideally suited to Wind ninjutsu specialists, who often tend to favour avoidance of attacks rather than powerful defences, and can be used to either move very quickly to the side, or even propel themselves quite high into the air. Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Slashing Wind Skill) Requirement: Weapon, like a fan Description: The user uses chakra and a weapon usually to create large bursts of wind at an extent. In reality it is not an actual burst of wind but a tornado that came from the user. The wind slashes objects; at most it can cut tree branches. Like a real tornado, the wind expands as it goes farther and hits larger targets. The wind disappears after being shot for twenty feet and at most it widens to fifteen feet. If this hits you will be severely cut and knocked back, and most genin elemental jutsu are dispelled when they are hit by this jutsu. Fuuton: Shinkuutai Naihatsu (Wind Element: Air Pocket Bursts) Description: Focusing on the air around them, the user is capable of causing parts of the wind to “burst” suddenly, causing anything nearby to be knocked aside. The burst does not do any damage however, and its primary purpose is to interrupt and leave the enemy open for further attacks. However the bursts can only be created within a twenty metre radius of the user and only at spots they are able to see. Bouseki Tate no Kaze (Spinning Shield of Winds) Description: Focusing on an area in front of them about 5 feet wide and across, the user dispels chakra to cause the wind to spin rapidly in a circular motion, creating something akin to a shield. Instead of deflecting attacks however the shield will reflect whatever was thrown at them back towards the enemy at the same speed it was fired at.The degree of reflection depends on the user’s control stat; a 5 would only reflect small projectiles and stage one ninjutsu, while a 40 could repel fairly large thrown weapons and level 4 ninjutsu techniques. Kaze no Yoroi (Armor of Wind) Description: The user utilizes his chakra and the wind around him to create a whirlwind around himself. The wind forms a circle around the user, five feet in radius, so ten feet in diameter. The wind picks up debris and acts as armour for the user. The wind armour lasts for five posts. Debris on the ground strengthens the armour and projectiles thrown towards the wind also become part of the armour. A taijutsu user is useless against the armour. A genin who gets caught in the wind will become part of the armour, Chuunin will be knocked back five feet, and a Jounin will be knocked back two feet. An elemental jutsu is useless against the armour, but if one is used against the armour it weakens it greatly. Two posts after an elemental jutsu is used against the Kaze no Yoroi the armour is dispelled. Chuunin Name of Jutsu/Ability: Fuuton Reppu-Ookami ((Wind Style: Gale Wolf)) Description: Gathering the wind in one hands from the surrounding area as well as ones own wind chakra, they make a ball of wind in ones hand, that would look like a Rasegan. Then using wind manipulation a wolf made of wind comes out and is control by the user. The wolf once it attacks it causes many slashes from the fang and claws attacking greatly, or a tackle that causes a small condense tornado that can knock back a person with incredible force. Rank: B can create up to four wolves Sannin can create up to six wolves Kage can create up to eight Element: Wind Type: Ninjutsu Name of jutsu/ability: Fuuton: Seijitsu Kaze-ken ((Wind Style: Faithful Wind Blade)) Description: Using a blade like Kunai, Katana, sword, or anything with a blade sticking it is used as base and from the blade a giant 10 foot condense blade of wind formed, since it's made out of wind it is light as a feather and it is able to cut easily through hard dense materials also it is able to add another element to the mix to make it more destruction from it. Rank: C-S Duration: 4 Posts as Chunnin 7 Posts as Jounin 10 Posts as kage or Sannin Element: Wind and other Type: Ninjutsu and Taijutsu Name of Jutsu:Shinku (Vacuum) Rank of Jutsu: Chuunin+ Range of Jutsu: Covers area about two feet in diameter, in a sphere. Can be used within 200 yards. Jutsu's Element: Wind Jutsu's Type: Ninjutsu Description: This is a nasty jutsu. The user focuses on an area a few feet in diameter, and creates a near invisible skin of hardened wind around that area. From within this area, the jutsu's user removes the oxygen, causing asphyxiation as the vital air component is taken. There are three stages to this jutsu, and each stage can be used by progressively higher ranks of shinobi. At Chuunin: Jutsu is immobile, easily escaped. At Jounin: This Jutsu can be fixed to a body part or object, so is harder to escape. At Sannin/Kage: Jutsu is truly deadly, moving in to A or S rank. Jutsu now covers an area several yards in diameter, and can move, although slowly. To escape: Pop the bubble; not as easy as it sounds. Wind jutsu do not pop bubble, but rather enhance its toughness, making subsequent attempts to pop it harder. Fire jutsu cannot originate within the bubble, as there is no oxygen to fuel fire. Techniques that create fire outside the sphere can burn away bubble, but if the bubble is around someone's head when burned away, they will receive burning on the head, and quite probably lose a good deal of hair. Lightning jutsu of equal or lesser rank cannot pierce the wind jutsu, but higher rank can. Water jutsu: See Fire jutsu, minus risk of burn damage. Earth Jutsu: All earth jutsu above D rank can pop the skin of the vacuum bubble. Metal (ie kunai, senbon, shuriken) Can pop the bubble, but care must be taken not to accidentally pierce the victim. Kaze Shunshin no Jutsu (Wind Instantaneous Body Skill) Description: An ability which allows the user to transport from one area to another in a gust of wind. The user has to have been to the area before, and be able to sense the location with his own chakra before being able to transport himself there. This means that the distance is limited to about one mile. This jutsu can only be used to escape combat, and may not be used in the same post if the shinobi has attacked or defended. Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Grand Slashing Wind Skill) Description: A much stronger form of Kamaitachi No Jutsu that creates a much larger gust of wind. This jutsu, because of its severity, has the power to be both an offensive and defensive move all at once. A much larger tornado is shot forth horizontally and instead of cutting mere branches down it has the capability of ripping the greatest of trees to shreds. As seen by Temari using this technique, the Daikamaitachi has the ability to blow chakra waves away. Fuuton: Furyuu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Dragon) Description: Creates a dragon formed from wind. The dragon looks like a large serpent, a traditional Chinese dragon that is twenty feet long. The dragon has a red mane and the rest of his body borders light blue. The colour is not distinct because the wind manipulates it from its colour to transparency. The dragon can shoot Kaze Bakuhatsu from its mouth. Fuuton: Tei Hakusha (Wind Release: Air Riding) Description: As wind ninjutsu is typically more focused on ranged combat rather than close combat such as what taijutsu specialists favour, it was necessary to create jutsu’s that made them as hard to hit as possible, as a result, the wind riding technique was created. The technique in essence has the user form a ball of rapidly swirling air beneath their feet, upon which they typically sit (some with exceptional balance may choose to stand). As a result the user is left hovering several feet above the ground, and is able to control the ball to move quickly in any direction, essentially allowing the user a high degree of speed and agility while they remain on the ball, and due to the hovering nature of the ball combined with its speed, it is quite natural for users of this technique to move across walls and ceilings. All of this makes this an excellent jutsu for wind ninjutsu users when forced into a corner, or even can be used when scouting is necessary. Additionally the user can use a platform of sorts to help keep their balance, such as a large fan. Hikui Tenkuu Assaku no Jutsu (Low Air Pressure Technique) Description: This technique makes the air pressure in a room drop dramatically, causing anyone inside to fall asleep. It can only work in an enclosed area like a building or room. Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Sword) Description: The user summons a violent gust of wind, moving so fast that if caught within the blast an enemy will suffer blade like wounds from the wind slashing them so strongly. Due to it’s nature it’s difficult to block but can be avoided. The injuries look very much like that of a sword wound, which is where the name originated. Kaze Gyorai no Jutsu (Wind Torpedo) Description: The user gathers a large amount of wind into his lungs and expels it in a single blow, similar to the projectile deflection blast. This version however is significantly more devastating as the wind forms a torpedo that is near invisible that launches towards the opponent. Upon contact it explodes with the force of two exploding tags. Fuuton: Tatsumaki Wana (Wind Release: Tornado Trap) Description: The user creates a large tornado about ten feet high directly around their enemy wide enough so that they have little room to move. The opponent will find themselves trapped inside the eye of this tornado, unharmed by the winds but unable to move without touching the tornado. If they attempt to escape they will find the swirling winds will push them back inside the center, with several cuts and scratches due to the ferocity of the winds. However just as what’s inside cannot leave what is outside cannot enter; any attacks or projectiles will simply be deflected back out. The tornado lasts for two posts and has a three post cool down time. Jounin Mugensajin Daitopa (Great Infinite Sandblast Breakthrough) Description: The user inhales deeply and then exhales a vicious stream of wind capable of holding back a small army of ninjas. The blast of wind is capable of uprooting trees and blowing down cheaply made houses. Any enemy caught within the blast will find it hard to stand up at all as they will be pushed back with the force. If used in the desert the wind is capable of stirring up enough sand to create a huge sand storm in their area. Fuuton: Kyoushu no Tosshin (Wind Release: Assassin’s Rush) Description: Expelling a great deal of chakra, the user forces a vast amount of wind out behind them. This blast of wind has two effects, first, anything behind the user will likely be knocked over by the blast, secondly it propels the user extremely quickly in their desired direction, and the user may use the wind to make continual adjustments to their trajectory during this short dash. The dash lasts for barely a second, but in that time the user can cover considerable distance, making this an excellent assassination jutsu as the name implies. After use the user must wait three posts before using it again. Boufuu Bakuhatsu Bunshin no Jutsu (Wind Explosion Clone) Description: A deadly attack formed by modifying any bunshin that requires the usage of wind during creation. Upon its destruction, the wind that is used to create the being suddenly explodes outwards with great force. The results can be deadly, especially to those around the clone. There is virtually no way to tell the difference. The clone detonates with the force of three explosion tags, enough cause serious damage to anyone caught within the brunt of the blast without protection, requiring immediate medical attention. One clone may be made for every ten reserves of the user's. Kuchiyose: Kirikiri no Mai (Summoning: Execution Whirl) Description: After the user wipes their own blood on the area in front of them or on the offensive weapon they intend to use for the attack, Daikamaitachi No Jutsu is prepared as normal. But instead, when the wind is released, a large summoned weasel, as well as a long pole, two short sickles and a container becomes shaped out of the wind. This is a much more intensified gust of wind that is able to chop down trees with ease. Fuuton: Tatsu no Oshigoto (Wind Release: Severing Pressure) Description: This technique causes a tornado to descend on on a target, and was a hidden technique used by Temari in the battle with Kyaku of the Shiitenshounin. Like her primary technique Cutting Whirlwind Technique and most Wind Release techniques in general this technique requires no Hand seals and instead uses her fan. This technique can be set up as a fake as it does not immediately activate but has a delayed effect. Like Sasuke's Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique the technique alters weather conditions temporarily and attacks from the sky rather than from the person, but there is no indication that this technique does not use the user's Chakra like Kirin. The storm clouds that create the attack dissipate immediately after the tornado begins while the tornado continues in a highly concentrated state. Kage/Sannin Fuuton: Renkuudan (Wind Release: Steroid Blanks) Description: The user collects chakra in his fist, summoning wind in a “blank round,” and then pounds it into his stomach, directing the chakra through his stomach and out his mouth as powerful blasts of swirling wind embedded with incredible amounts of chakra that can clear whole stretches of forestry. Fuuton: Kanketsusen Souzou (Wind Release: Geyser Creation) Description: Placing their hand against a flat surface, such as the ground the user can create a large hole in the ground about ten feet across and wide. At any time the user can cause it to erupt and send a colossal blast of steam and air shooting in the sky, sending anything caught within the blast flying high up in the air. Additionally the steam is quite hot in temperature, causing severe burns to anyone affected in the blast. The geyser has enough strength to break a building apart upon blasting, save for those made out of very strong materials. A good destructive jutsu, but hard to control. Sansai no Ketteiteki Shikiichi (Final Threshold of the Three Calamities of Fire, Flood and Storm) Description: When a tornado is formed it picks up debris and sometimes other elements. A hurricane is a tornado on the water that has taken up the storm and water below it. Using this jutsu, the user performs it like they would a daikamaitachi, swings their fan and the wind is shot forth. The tornado hits the required elements and takes up a new form. Each element and form is a calamity. -Flood: If the tornado hits a body of water a massive whirlpool-like tornado is sent towards the victim. When it hits the ground or victim a large flood is sent forward that could crush or drown the victim(s) -Fire: If the tornado hits a fire it would pick up the flames and still be shot forward towards the victim. The tornado would take flame qualities and a “flaming spin-cycle” would ensue. If it hit the ground or victim an explosion would occur and a large fire would be started. -Storm: If the tornado absorbs electricity or a cloud the tornado would turn gray with lightning flashes being seen in the tornado. It would be a thunder storm crossed with a tornado shot towards a victim. Can only be used once per battle thread. Kuchiyose: Kyoukan Fuusha (Summoning: Giant Windmill) Description: Not quite a normal summon but quite deadly nonetheless; the user creates a massive windmill the size of three story house that will rise from the ground. Once fully ascended from the ground the windmill’s blades will spin rapidly, forming a huge wind that will pull anything not nailed down forcibly into the spinning fans, which are actually in the shape of blades. Being caught in the blades means almost certain death, as anything caught within them will be chopped to pieces. Such high level destruction has it’s downsides; for one the user will have to find a way to secure themselves safety to the ground first to prevent themselves from being sucked into the windmill, secondly, due to the windmill’s great size it takes one post to fully retract from the ground which gives the opponent ample time to escape or prepare themselves. Fuuton: Reppusho (Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm) Description: A simple technique that sends a gust of concentrated wind at the opponent. When used with a weapon such as a shuriken the weapon can become fatal. Also if the technique is combined with another elemental ninjutsu such as fire, it becomes deadly. Kouseitan Kawa (Element Skin) Description: A jutsu that allows the user to transform their skin into one of the users elements. The user takes a fourth of their elemental chakra and stores it all over there body. However, this must be the useres main element inorder to do it.